A Aposta
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Harry e Rony estão para assistir mais um importante jogo de quadribol, mas uma inocente aposta pode transformar algo simples, numa verdadeira tragédia.[Pós DH]


A aposta

- É sério! Você fala assim só por causa da Gina.

Ron falava num tom debochado enquanto ele e Harry se acomodavam na Tribuna de Honra do recém-inaugurado campo de quadribol no norte da Grã Bretanha. Tinha suas vantagens em ser o herói do mundo mágico. Ter acabado com o "cara-de- cobra" sete anos antes tinha feito de Harry uma celebridade, não que ele já não fosse, obviamente, mas agora conseguia ser ainda pior. Ou melhor. Para Ron uma das grandes vantagens de tudo eram os ingressos grátis para todas as partidas e os melhores lugares existentes para o amigo e quem o acompanhasse, que no caso era ele próprio.

- Sem essa Ron. Nunca que o Chudley Cannons vai vencer o Holyhead Harpies. Mesmo sem Gina no time.

- Eles estão com um apanhador excelente. Ele acabou de sair de Hogwarts e todo mundo anda dizendo que ele só perde para você, e talvez para Gina.

Harry deu um aceno para a esposa que olhava para ele do outro lado do estádio (ou menos parecia que olhava, pois daquela distância só era possível ver os cabelos vermelhos), onde estaria acompanhando o jogo junto com outros correspondentes esportivos, e então se voltou para o cunhado sentado ao seu lado.

- Mesmo assim, Rony. Um time não depende só do apanhador e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não tem mas, Ron. O melhor resultado dos Cannons foi o quinto lugar há quatro anos atrás.

- Três! – Ron corrigiu indignado.

- Que seja! Enquanto isso as Harpies ganharam o campeonato duas vezes seguidas.

- Isso foi enquanto minha irmã ainda era do time, cicatriz. Mas agora que você a tirou de circulação...

- Eu não a forcei a nada se você quer saber. – Harry interrompeu com um sorriso torto.

- Não, eu não quero. – O ruivo fez uma careta de desgosto ao pensar. - E tenho certeza que o apanhador dos Cannons vai deixar as Harpies comendo poeira.

- Rony. Meu caro cunhado. Se os Cannons conseguirem ganhar das Harpies eu coloco o nome do Snape no meu filho! – Disse como piada.

- Isso é uma aposta? – Estreitou os olhos ao perceber ali uma boa aposta, afinal Gina já estava no seu oitavo mês de gravidez.

- Nem me tente Rony, porque eu não quero humilhar meu companheiro de tantas aventuras e pai da minha afilhada.

- Bom, eu pensei que "o Escolhido" fosse mais corajoso, mas se ele não quer entrar nem mesmo numa pequena aposta... – Ron voltou-se novamente para divisar o espaço do novo estádio e conjurou para si uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Tá bom, Rony. Você quer apostar vamos apostar, mas não se esqueça disso quando perder novamente pra mim. Ou você já se esqueceu daquela vez quando você teve que aparar a grama da Toca pelo método trouxa, ou pior, correr quase pelado de Hogsmead até...

- Não, eu não me esqueci, e mesmo que tivesse, você e George não me deixam esquecer.

- Mas você mereceu!

- Vai apostar ou não? – Falou sério.

- Vou.

- Aposta mágica. – O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha ao falar.

- Tem certeza? Está ficando cada vez mais frio e a Mione não iria me perdoar se você pegasse uma pneumonia por andar pelado em pleno inverno.

- Deixa de conversa e vamos apostar de uma vez porque a partida já está pra começar.

- Você é quem sabe. – Harry apontou a sua varinha de encontro à de Rony, ainda segurando o riso e falou. – Vamos logo com isso então.

- Eu Ronald Billius Weasley aposto com Harry James Potter que o Chudley Cannons vencerá a partida contra a Holyhead Harpies, senão eu irei ler "Hogwarts uma história, edição revisada e ampliada" e ainda deixarei a Hermione me fazer perguntas a respeito dele.

- Ela ainda não te obrigou a isso? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Não e vamos logo com isso, porque os times estão entrando.

- Ok, ok. Hum-hum. – Pigarreou mais para impedir-se de rir do que para limpar a garganta. - Eu Harry James Potter aposto com Ronal Billius Weasley que o Chuddley Cannons não vencerá a partida contra a Holyhead Harpies senão eu irei colocar o nome do Snape no meu próximo filho.

- APOSTUS MÁGICOS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry encarava atônito os fogos de artifício laranja e preto que espocavam por todo lugar festejando o apocalipse. Porque devia ser o fim dos tempos. Os sete cavaleiros já tinham aparecido e usavam um uniforme laranja com um dois Cs pretos estampados. Por Merlin! Como. Isso. Pôde. Acontecer? Virou lentamente o rosto para o lado, divisando assim o largo sorriso estampado na face de Ron e então tudo ficou claro em sua cabeça: tinha sido tudo uma grande, enorme, tremenda ARMAÇÃO. Não se surpreenderia se encontrasse o próprio Draco Malfoy rindo até se acabar de tudo aquilo. Estreitou o olhar para o cunhado e disse sério:

- Olha aqui, Ron...

- Nem vem, Harry. – Ron falou sem se importar.

- Mas isso não era pra ter acontecido!

- Eu disse que ia acontecer.

- 350 a 170! – Harry exclamou incrédulo.

- O apanhador é realmente bom, não é? Acho que vou até lá pedir para ele autografar um pomo pro meu sobrinho: "Ao Snapezinho com carinho."

- Nem brinca, Ron.

- Eu não estou brincando.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. – Falou mau-humorado.

- Foi você que apostou. – O Ruivo deu de ombros.

- Mas eu... eu... eu... Sou seu chefe!

- Lá no Ministério e por pouco tempo, já falei que vou sair pra ajudar George com a loja. Mas aqui você é o cara que vai colocar no filho o nome do seboso. – Rony soltava o ar pelo nariz com força ao prender as gargalhadas. - Oh, Merlin, eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica em mãos pra poder rever essa sua cara pra sempre.

- Ron eu não posso fazer isso, a Gina vai me matar! – Harry agora estava levemente desesperado.

- Você apostou. Aposta mágica, meu caro. Agora vai ter que cumprir.

- Seu...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse desfiar toda sua extensa lista de xingamentos contra Ronald, a imagem de um cavalo prateado galopou até eles chamando para si todas as atenções.

- O patrono de Gina.

- O que será que houve?

- Não sei, ela me disse que era pra ir encontrar com ela lá na tribuna jornalística.

Eles pararam de falar ao ouvir a voz suave, mas carregada de Gina dizendo: "A bolsa estourou, me encontre no St. Mungus agora!" Merda! Como isso foi acontecer logo agora? Ainda faltavam três semanas para o bebê nascer por isso Gina tinha ido trabalhar naquele dia. Harry piscou fortemente umas duas vezes e então olhou novamente para Ron que acabava de enviar seu próprio patrono a alguém.

- Mandei uma mensagem à mamãe. Ela avisa aos outros, vamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry andava impaciente de um lado para o outro na sala de espera da ala da maternidade do hospital St. Mungus. Os outros Weasley já tinham chegado e não escondiam a emoção que a chegada de mais um membro da família proporcionava, contudo também estavam intrigados com o nível de ansiedade do moreno. Afinal não era seu primeiro filho. James Weasley Potter nascera há um pouco mais de um ano e no dia Harry era então o mais calmo daquela sala. O único que parecia entender o estado de espírito de Harry era Rony que mantinha um sorriso torto no rosto sempre que o amigo o olhava.

Merlin faça com que nasça uma menina! Tem que ser uma menina! Lílian. Só assim para eu me livrar disso! Mas ele sabia que não era uma menina. Os medibruxos já tinham informado que seria outro menino. Mas tinha que ter uma saída. Qualquer uma. Talvez se perguntasse pra Hermione... A amiga não se negaria a ajudar e mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que ouvir um sermão do tamanho do Hagrid, ainda valeria a pena. Aproximou-se da amiga, agachando-se à sua frente e pegando suas mãos num gesto desesperado ele falou.

- Mione você tem que me ajudar.

- O que... - Ela olhou-o espantada. - O que houve?

- Não adianta Harry. – Ron que estava sentado ao lado dela brincando de cavalinho com sua filha falou sem sequer olhar para ele.

- Só você pode descobrir um jeito de me livrar, Hermione. - O rapaz estava visivelmente transtornado então Hermione levantou-se puxando-o para uma saleta no corredor em frente onde não havia ninguém que pudesse escutá-los.

- Me explique o que está acontecendo.

- A Gina vai me matar, Mione!

- Harry, a Gina já teve um filho. Sabe o quanto dói. Pode ficar calmo que ela não vai culpar você por...

- Não é isso! É por causa do nome.

- Ué, vocês não tinham decidido por Sirius?

- EufizumaapostacomoRon. – Disse tão baixo e rápido que ela não conseguiu entender.

- O que?

- Eu fiz uma aposta com o Ron.

- Sobre?

- Quadribol.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Vocês não são mais crianças, sabiam? E o que vocês apostaram afinal?

- Eu apostei que se os Cannons ganhassem das Harpies eu ia colocar o nome do Snape no meu filho.

- E?

- E eles ganharam, não é óbvio? 350 a 170. Senão eu não estaria tão preocupado.

- Sério? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e sorriu. - O Ron deve estar radiante.

- Hermione!

- Foi uma aposta mágica? – Ela desfez sua cara feliz e franziu a testa voltando a se concentrar nas palavras de Harry.

- Foi.

- Então... – Ela balançou a cabeça negando. Depois continuou com um início de sorriso. - Snape Weasley Potter. Sabe que não soa tão mal?

- Por favor! Você não está vendo a minha agonia? Tem que ter um jeito pra eu me livrar disso.

- Acho que tem, mas daí você vai ter que sofrer as conseqüências... Você sabe qual é?

- Não. Só o Rony.

Hermione saiu da sala e chegou rapidamente onde o marido estava. Tocou-lhe de leve no braço, tentando esconder um riso que estava prestes a sair. Já tinha desistido de esperar uma atitude mais madura dele e de Harry. Até porque sabia que não só eles, mas ela e Gina também, não tiveram uma adolescência tranqüila, onde pudessem ser apenas jovens inconseqüentes. Todos eles tinham amadurecido muito cedo e agora às vezes procuravam compensar o tempo perdido.

- Ron, vem até ali comigo um pouquinho.

Ele entregou a pequena Rose para o avô que estava junto a eles e se levantou. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione e perguntou:

- O Harry te contou?

- Contou coitado. – Ela deu uma pequena parada antes de entrarem e sorriu ao falar. - O jogo foi muito difícil?

- Não. O tal do Scott é realmente muito bom. Durou um pouquinho mais que uma hora.

O casal riu brevemente e então entraram na saleta onde Harry se encontrava imerso em desespero.

- Harry... – Hermione falava como se estivesse explicando algo muito complicado para alguma das provas que tinham em Hogwarts. - Só tem um jeito de você não cumprir a aposta mágica, que é aceitando a conseqüência pensada por Ron no momento do feitiço.

- Eu faço o que for!

- Acho que você não vai gostar muito. – O ruivo falou com uma careta.

- Rony, por Merlin! Ele está desesperado. – A morena falou numa súplica.

- Mas eu pensei isso na hora, não imaginei que ele ia ter que cumprir, ou escolher. – Rony se justificou enquanto suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas.

- Você falou que já sabia.

- Ah Harry! Eram os Cannons! Eu diria que eles iam ganhar mesmo se não tivesse nenhum jogador naquelas vassouras!

- Maldição! Diz logo o que eu terei que fazer antes que a Gina tenha o bebê.

- Não é fazer, é acontecer.

- Ronald Weasley o que você andou aprontando? – Hermione estreitou os olhos em suspeita.

- Hum... – Rony coçou o queixo, parecendo escolher as palavras. - Se você não cumprir o que apostou, o brinquedinho que você usa pra fazer filhos na irmã alheia não vai mais funcionar.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – Harry pulou da cadeira e tentou avançar no cunhado que se postou atrás da esposa para se proteger.

- Não adianta que nem assim a aposta deixa de valer.

- Ora, se acalme Harry, não é assim o fim do mundo é? – Ela tentava acalmar o amigo e afastá-lo de Rony.

- Hermione, Severo Snape! – Harry gritou e em seguida caiu novamente na cadeira onde se virou apontando acusadoramente para Rony e falou numa voz derrotada. - A Gina vai me matar e depois meu caro, vai matar você também.

- Duvido. Ela vai estar muito ocupada cuidando sozinha do meu sobrinho mais novo. – Hermione deu um leve tapa no braço do marido que mesmo assim continuou. - E depois, você apostou porque quis.

- Harry não é você que fez um discurso assim que Kingsley foi nomeado ministro, falando dos atos heróicos do Snape, que ele não assassinou Dumbledore, que ele sempre esteve do lado do bem e que você não o odiava? - Hermione tentou pensar num modo de melhorar o ânimo do amigo.

- Eu não o odeio. Pelo menos não mais. Mas daí a pôr o nome do meu filho de Snape, já é demais, não acha?

- Você pode colocar Severo. – Ron falou contendo novamente o riso.

- Ron, por favor.

Uma batida leve na porta interrompeu-os e o pequeno Teddy Lupin entrou indo direto ao seu padrinho que estava sentado desconsolado em uma cadeira.

- Padrinho, a vó Molly mandou dizer que é pro senhor ir pra lá agora. Parece que a madrinha ta te chamando.

- Obrigado querido. – Harry falou mexendo nos cabelos do garoto que mudaram imediatamente de amarelo para o seu normal azul. - Eu já estou indo. E assim que puder, eu pego você e James para verem o bebê, ok?

- Tá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

- Acalme-se Gina. Você não pode ficar nervosa. – Harry falou ao mesmo tempo que a impedia de esmurrá-lo.

- Pensasse nisso antes de apostar sobre o nome do meu filho, Harry James Potter!

- Mas como eu ia adivinhar, Gina? Eram os Cannons! – Falou desesperado. Gina parou de tentar atingi-lo e soltou um suspiro triste.

- Ah, eu sei. Eu também não esperava por essa. O curandeiro me disse que provavelmente foi o susto que fez com que o parto adiantasse.

Gina falou cansada. Depois de ter assistido àquele, principalmente agora, malfadado jogo ela tinha ido parar no St. Mungus três semanas antes do esperado. E depois de algumas horas de um parto bastante dolorido e mais algumas horas dando atenção a todas as pessoas que apareceram para visitar-lhes, tinha ficado finalmente sozinha com o marido. Quando pensara que toda a agitação terminara Harry conseguiu, num ato de grande bravura (ele parecia que estava diante de um bicho-papão ao encará-la momentos antes) contara-lhe sobre a aposta que fizera com Ron.

- Mas tem que ter algum jeito.

- Não tem. – Falou categórico.

- Qual foi a conseqüência imposta por Ron? – Ela já estava acostumada com apostas mágicas, afinal fora criada com Fred e George.

- Não importa.

- Claro que importa. Não deve ser nada tão escabroso assim, é?

-Não se você não quiser mais filhos.

- Ahm?

- O seu querido irmão estipulou como conseqüência o mau funcionamento do meu...

- Do seu o que, Harry?

- Do MEU!!!! – Disse apontando para si mesmo.

- Merlin amado! Sério? Eu vou matar o Rony, me ajude aqui...

- Gina, por Deus. Você sabe que não pode sair.

- Mas posso matar ele assim que avistar aquela cara nariguda novamente na minha frente. Pior eu vou azará-lo de um jeito que ele vai precisar sair de circulação por um bom tempo.

- Você sabe lá no fundo que não vai fazer nada disso, não sabe?

- Sei, mas pensar nisso me dá um certo alívio.

- Ok.

- Então é isso. Em vez de Sirius, vamos ter que colocar Snape.

- É, ou Severo.

- A gente sempre pode contar a ele uma história de que o nome é em homenagem a um dos diretores de Hogwarts.

- Se fosse pra homenagear um diretor eu colocaria o nome do Dumbledore.

- É isso Harry! Vamos colocar o nome do Dumbledore.

- Ahm, Gina eu sei que o choque deve ter sido grande, mas se você não entendeu ainda, se a gente não colocar o nome do bebê de Snape ou Severo eu não vou mais funcionar!

- Eu entendi muito bem. Mas na aposta não dizia que tinha que ser o primeiro nome dizia?

- Não.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Por Merlin Gina, você sabe qual é o meu nome. Tem certeza que está bem?

- Para de reclamar e responde o que eu perguntei.

- Harry James Potter, pronto. E daí?

- Como as pessoas te chamam?

- Harry. É isso, Gina! Ah, eu te amo sabia?

- Sabia.

- Eu nunca ia pensar numa saída dessas.

- Isso eu também já sabia.

- Tá, pode me espezinhar porque você está com crédito.

- Harry se eu fosse cobrar todos os meus créditos, você já era.

- Então você já pensou no nome.

- Pensei.

Gina se aproximou do pequeno berço que haviam colocado ao lado de sua cama, pegou o pequeno embrulho azul onde seu filho estava aconchegantemente adormecido dentro, aninhou-o em seus braços e observando com emoção falou:

- Ele vai se chamar Alvo Severo Weasley Potter.

--------

NB: Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu acabo de adotar uma nova versão para a justificativa do nome do filho do Harry! Atire a primeira varinha quem não achou absurdo o filhinho dele chamar Alvo Severo! Tudo bem que o Harry é um cara de um grande coração, mas... Enfim, a Pri teve uma idéia perfeita, e nós fomos beneficiados com essa história divertida. Mana, só você para pensar em algo assim! Eu amei essa aposta! Beijos. Amo-te!!!

NB Paty: EU FUI VINGADA!!!! (pulando eufórica) Por todos os leitores que sentiram que a JK forçou a barra em colocar o nome do filho do Harry de Severo EHEHEH... VIVA A PRISCILA!!!! Mana muito obrigada por essa história divertida, alegre e acima de tudo LAVOU A MINHA ALMA!!! Adotei completamente isso, ninguém tira mais da minha cabeça hauhauah... valeu mana!!! Yes, Yes, Yes... (completamente louca).

N/A: Olá pessoas!!! Essa fic é um desabafo quanto à escolha do nome para o segundo filho do Harry. De todos os nomes possíveis a tia Jô me escolheu esse e apesar de todos os argumentos que me disseram desde que terminei de ler o livro 7 (e não foram poucos) nenhum deles me satisfez. Essa fic é dedicada especialmente à minha mana amada Paty Black que como eu ainda odeia o Snape.


End file.
